Crossing of the Swordsmen
by CMLfan
Summary: After falling asleep, two swordsmen of different worlds switch bodies. One wakes in a 'Death Game' and the other sees people on fire fight people billowing smoke. What will these swordsmen do in the chaos of their new worlds.


**Chapter 1**

 **A Whole New World**

It was a seemingly perfect day on the 59th floor of the floating castle of Aincrad. The weather at the moment seemed to let the players forget that they were trapped in the death game Sword Art Online. The floor was full of gently rolling hills with their grass blowing in the soft breeze. On one of these hills under the shade of a tree lay two people. One of them was a teenage girl wearing a white and red guild outfit signifying that she was a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath. The other was a rather feminine teenage boy wearing all black. These two wear known throughout the game as Asuna "The Flash" and Kirito "The Black Swordsman".

Kirito rustled as he woke up. He looked around the hill on which he had been sleeping and then stopped as his eyes feel on Asuna. They lingered there for a moment as he stood up with his hand reaching to his hip to grasp something which was not there. He looked confused for a moment at his hip before his attention shifted to his black clothes. The weight on his back seemed to grab his attention because he then moved to pull his sword from its sheath. His attention shifted back to the girl who was sleeping next to where he was. With a light kick he woke her.

"Wah? ...," she started slowly looking at Kirito standing with his sword out, "W-What are you doing?"

"Oi," he said ignoring her question, "Where are my swords?"

"What?"

"I asked you where my swords are," he stated with annoyance.

Looking at the sword in his hand, she replied, "What do you mean, Kirito? Isn't that your sword?"

"I'm not Kirito," he said giving her an angry look, "I'm Roronoa Zoro."

"Kirito?" she said worriedly.

"I just said my name is Zoro," he quickly replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Are you really not Kirito?"

"YES!" he shouted, not trying to hold back his anger, "Now where are my swords? I need to get back to my crew."

Asuna quickly realized that this must not be Kirito, or at least not the Kirito she knew. Kirito was always quiet and solemn in nature, he always used the same black sword in his hand ever since he acquired it from the 50th floor boss, and he has never, in her memories, ever been a part of any group in the entire game. She knew that she fell asleep next to Kirito, but seeing as he was not Kirito, she decided it would be best to find out exactly who this person is.

"So, you said you are called Zoro? Who might you be exactly?"

"I'm trying to be the world's greatest swordsman, and I am also a pirate."

' _Great!'_ she thought to herself, ' _I go to sleep next to one of the strongest players in the game, and he wakes up as a swordsman pirate!"_

"Where am I?" Zoro asked Asuna as he took the sheath off of his back, sheathed his sword, and moved it to his waist.

Taken slightly aback by his non-violent actions after declaring to be a pirate, Asuna was a little too honest, "We are on the 59th floor," suddenly remembering that the person in front of her is likely a murderous red-player, she added, "And I'm the Vice-Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, so if you know what is good for you, then you will keep your distance."

Just giving a slight snicker, he turned around and replied as he walked away, "I didn't think that I was inside of large indoor field. Next, you might say there are giraffes here."

"Wait," she said noticing he thought it was a building, "You do realize you are inside of a game, right?"

Zoro stopped in his tracks, "Whose game am I in?" he asked.

"You are in Sword Art Online," she explained, "It is a death game that everyone here is trying to beat."

"A death game?" he asked, "I'm not interest in playing."

"Wait," she pleaded, "Even if you aren't Kirito, and even a pirate, I don't want you to just run around as Kirito. I don't even want to imagine what could happen to him if you die."

"Wait…WHAT?" he yelled while taking another look at his body and clothes, "I AM IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY?"

"I know this may seem hard to understand. I myself am even having troub…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE GUY THAT IS PARADING IN _MY_ BODY! I NEED MY SWORDS!"

"WAIT!" Asuna yelled back at him, "Just calm down. I don't want you killing Kirito, and I don't want you to die in his body. I know a person who can get you a great sword, if you want it, so just calm down and do as I say."

After a moment of staring at her, he gave in.

"I will do as you say for now, but if you try to make do anything I don't want to do, I will leave you."

She gave a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to worry about Kirito's body running across a boss fight; however, she did have the distinct impression that this man was going to create a lot of stress for her.

"I feel sorry for this Kirito guy," said Zoro.

"Why do you say that?" Asuna asked.

"Well, if I am in his body, then he must be in mine," he replied, "I can only imagine what he is going through."

Over in the Alabasta Kingdom, the blonde haired chef was going crazy over the two women dressed as belly dancer in front of him. After telling the girls that while they may be dressed as dancers, they do not look like a princess or a pirate, he turned to the men who were the other part of the Straw Hat crew.

"Even if you guys are camouflaged not to look like pirates, you still look like bandits," he said turning his focus even further onto the swordsman of their crew who was asleep like he always is, "And you look like an ugly mugger," he yelled giving him a kick.

"Hey," he whined, "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see that I was sleeping?"

"Well, if you don't lay yourself across everywhere, maybe I wouldn't have kicked you"

While sitting up, he looked around and noticed he was no longer in the fields of the 59th floor, and from what he saw, it looked like a desert town. There was a guy with a long nose, a blonde-haired man, two women dressed as belly dancers, a raccoon-thing laying down holding its nose, and a large duck wearing a hat. Between, everything including the desert town, he knew he was not in SAO anymore.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"We are in Nanohana," the long-nosed-one said.

"Where is Nanohana?" asked Kirito.

"Alabasta, you failure of a swordsman!" shouted the blonde-haired man.

"I'm sorry," he said while getting up, "I have to go."

"Wait, Zoro!" started the long-nosed-one, "You can't leave here. The Navy might find you!"

"Zoro?" he remarked, "I'm Kirito."

Everybody looked at him worriedly. They had all talked about this beforehand.

"Show us your arm," they demanded seemingly all worried.

He held up his arm and noticed a white cloth wrapped around his forearm. He reached to remove it as well, seeing as everyone was string at that spot in particular; the long-nosed guy was even looking scared. As he pulled off the cloth, it revealed a black 'X' on his arm. The people around him seemed to relax a bit.

"Are you sure you aren't Zoro?" asked the blond man.

"Yes, I am Kirito," he said and as an attempt to hold on to the idea he was still in Sword Art Online he asked, "Which floor am I on?"

"I don't know who you are Kirito, but we are not on any 'Floor' we are in the Alabasta Kingdom," said one of the two women, she long blue hair in a ponytail.

"Okay," he said trying not to immediately break in front of everyone. ' _First, a death game, and now I don't even know what or where I am._ '

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" yelled a man in a white uniform.

The man was chasing after a guy in a red sleeveless jacket and a straw hat. The boy in the strw hat looked at him.

"Hey, Zoro!"

Kirito immediately cringed at the seemingly friendly recognition from someone who was obviously a criminal of some kind, and even further regretted the boy shouting it out as the other men in white uniforms pointed at his group of people.

"There's the Straw Hat crew! Get them!"

All that the boy seemed to have to say from the situation was 'I see all of you are here!'.

Suddenly, a man spewing smoke from his body as he flew towards them yelled to the men in uniforms, "Get away from them, men."

He stopped his advances and seemed to punch the air, but instead of his punch ending, his hand seemed to detach from his arm and while billowing smoke advanced even further towards the boy. Better yet, as the flying punch was advancing towards the boy in the straw hat, another guy, who was on fire, shot a blast of flames towards the approaching fist to prevent its advance.

"You may be smoke," said the new arrival, "But I'm fire. Your powers don't stand a chance against mine."

"What the…" Kirito started.

"Ace!" shouted the boy in a straw hat.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy!" replied the man known as Ace.

"What is going on?" Kirito asked.

"No time to explain!" said the other belly dancer, "My name's Nami."

"Vivi," said the other belly dancer.

"Sanji," added the blond haired man.

"Usopp," stated the long-nosed one.

"Chopper," remarked the raccoon-thing to his amazement, and he also noticed it had antlers.

"Come on! Hurry!" Nami insisted, and without thinking, he ran from the fight between the fire-man Ace and the smoke-man in white, not even thinking about what was yet to come.

 **AN: There is a lot I would like to do with this, so please show me your support to see this continue.**


End file.
